Cenizas
by Mardy Bum A.M
Summary: El amor es la infinita mutabilidad del mundo; la mentiras, el odio, incluso el asesinato, están entretejidos con él. Es el inevitable florecimiento de sus opuestos, una rosa magnifica que huele ligeramente a sangre. -TONY KRUSHNER
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mundo del fanfiction! Dios mio estoy realmente nerviosa; esta es mi primera historia así que me siento como una madre primeriza. Espero de todo corazón que os guste y que vosotros, como las almas caritativas que sois, me dejéis un review con vuestra opinión, ya sea buena o mala.**

 **Nos leemos!**

Correr. Escapar. Huir.

Por mucho que esas tres palabras se repitieran en su cabeza de forma constante, aferrándose a esa tenue luz que desprende la esperanza. Por mucho que sus piernas, ya entumecidas por el esfuerzo, se animaran a seguir ese ritmo frenético, esquivando cualquier tipo de obstáculo y lograran, milagrosamente, escabullirse del húmedo lodo que parecía querer engullírsela. Por mucho que su cuerpo tiritante luchase por no sucumbir a los encantos de la hipotermia que amenazaba en llegar por culpa de la espesa lluvia y las bajas temperaturas. Y por mucho que sus nerviosos ojos buscaran desesperadamente cualquier tipo de vía de escape, o, en el más dramático de los casos, un lugar donde poder recobrar el aliento ya perdido entre aquel laberinto de árboles, oscuridad y angustia; era consciente de que no lograría salir de esta. Que en cualquier momento _Él_ la encontraría entre ese mar de lodo. Y la devoraría, la devoraría como un lobo hambriento destruiría a un cordero desorientado.

Pero, lo peor de todo es que sabía que el rubio estaba jugando con ella, que el juego no había hecho más que empezar. Desgraciadamente, la pelirroja las tenía todas las de perder. Vaya si lo sabía…

 _Seis meses antes._

-Por Merlín, Rose. ¿Es qué no puedes ir más deprisa? Vas ha hacer que perdamos el tren.

Un ofuscado pelirrojo intentaba hacerse espacio entre toda la marabunta de personas en un vano intento por llegar al control y conseguir que sus hijos obtuvieran un asiento en aquella vieja, chirriante y oxidada locomotora.

Si hace 26 años a Ron Weasley le hubieran dicho la situación que padecería el mundo mágico, y, desgraciadamente, su familia, con la derrota del Elegido, y con él, el ejército de Dumbledore, se habría replanteado la huida a Francia al igual que muchos de los magos londinenses.

¿La causa? Una guerra perdida.

Dos pasos detrás del ojiazul se encontraba una distraída pelirroja con el pelo alborotado. Poco le importaba encontrar un cómodo lugar donde sentarse en esa minúscula jaula. Siempre era la misma historia; una vez pasado el control de reconocimiento, todo aquel que llevara inscrito en la piel " _Mudblood"_ , era llevado como ganado al matadero a los últimos y viejos vagones del conocido tren de Hogwarts , donde allí se celebraría la lucha anual por lograr un sitio donde sentarse en aquella oscura caja de madera. Los más afortunados conseguirían un pequeño hueco en esa ratonera, los menos afortunado se quedarían a las puertas de la estación con un año perdido en la tan prestigiosa escuela.

Entre toda la muchedumbre pudo divisar un par de ojos esmeralda y un rebelde cabello azabache. Su primo Albus le devolvió la mirada. El chico poseía un gran parecido a su padre; mismos ojos, mismo cabello, y misma tez pálida. En cambio, de los genes Weasley había otorgado una fuerte complexión y una pequeña lluvia de pecas esparcidas por el torrente de su nariz y mejillas.

La verdad es que su primo hubiera sido un chico muy codiciado si no fuera por el estatus social que él, al igual que toda su familia y el resto de personas que se dirigía al sucio vagón, padecía.

Suspiró aliviada. Hacía más de dos meses que no sabía nada de la familia Potter. Bueno, de la familia Potter y de cualquier otra familia que había pertenecido a _La Orden del Fénix._

Estaba tan encismada en buscar otra cara conocida en aquel lugar lleno de personas que no se percató hasta que fue demasiado tarde, que había chocado con el guarda; obstruyendo de la misma manera el paso de los circulantes.

Rose no se lo vio venir. Estaba demasiado asustada. Si tan solo su cuerpo se dignase a reaccionar, hubiera podido correr hasta perderse entre toda la gente; ya que dudada que el pesado cuerpo del hombre pudiera moverse con soltura o seguirle el ritmo siquiera. Pero no. Se quedó paralizada, temblando levemente, con el rostro blanquecino y observando al guarda que le sostenía la mirada de forma peligrosa.

-¡Camina de una vez, asquerosa sangre sucia!-Escupió el robusto funcionario con una voz grabe e impotente, impregnando a la chica del repulsivo olor que desprendía su enorme boca.

Con esos troncos que tenía por brazos, el hombre cogió el delgado y esbelto cuerpo de la pelirroja y la lanzó de bruces contra el suelo. El funcionario hizo una desagradable mueca dejando entrever unas encías amarillentas y torcidas que acentuaban su asimétrico rostro comprendido por un par de ojos saltones, demasiado pequeños y separados entre si para su ancha cara, que lanzaron una mirada llena de desprecio al yaciente cuerpo de la pelirroja. Con un gruñido propio de una bestia dejó a la pobre chica a su suerte y procedió a aguardar el orden de aquella asestada estación.

Bueno, por lo menos no la había pateado como lo había hecho a su hermano hace dos años.

La chica se tragó el poco orgullo que le quedaba dejándole un amargo y desagradable sabor en la boca.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esta situación? ¿Tan repulsivos eran como para no merecer un trato humano? ¿Tan despreciables eran para no ser dignos de compasión y humildad?

No era capaz de entender que había de malo en su sangre como para que se le tratase como a una sucia rata.

Durante años, su familia y ella habían sido humilladas y repudiadas por aquellos que se consideraban Puros _._ Tratados como alimañas.

Estaba cansada de no ser considerada persona en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

Su pecho ardía de coraje y por sus venas circulaba una rabia que hacía mucho que no sentía. Empezó a temblar por la inusual ira que estaba sintiendo y en sus ojos se estaba celebrando una batalla por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir como torrentes.

Con los puños apretados, intentó recordarse a si misma que ella era dulce y pacifica. Que estaba en contra de cualquier manifiesto de violencia y que no era para nada inteligente tomar represalias contra el asunto.

-¡Rose! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? Ese maldito gorila algún día recibirá su merecido. Se cree intocable porque trabaja para el ministerio. Será imbécil,

el capullo también tiene la marca y se comporta como un PuraSangre.

Despotricando a diestra y siniestra una cabellera castaña de ojos color miel la ayudó a levantarse del mugriento suelo. Con una expresión de preocupación tintada en el rostro, su hermano pequeño inspeccionó a la pelirroja en busca de alguna herida.

\- Hugo tranquilízate quieres. Estoy bien no te preocupes.-La Gryffindoriana miró tiernamente a su hermano olvidando por unos momentos que hacía menos de un minuto había sido humillada delante de tantos ojos. Normalmente el castaño evitaba cualquier muestra de afecto en público preso por la vergüenza que le albergaba.

Con las mejillas sonrosadas el chico evitó los orbes azules de la chica.

-¿Yo preocupado? Por favor. –Con aire desinteresado miró el reloj de la estación. –No quería que, por estar tumbada como la Maja de Goya en el suelo como si fuera tu casa, perdieras un año de colegio. Tendría que aguantar por el resto de nuestras vidas tus constantes quejas y lamentos.

-Que solidario por tu parte.-Con los ojos teñidos de diversión, la joven chica se desprendió poco a poco su repentino ataque de ira, sustituyendo el ardiente coraje por la tenue calidez que le trasmitía Hugo. ¿Qué haría sin su hermano? A pesar de que le llevase dos años por delante al chico, el ojimiel había demostrado ser un gran pilar para la pelirroja.

-Oh aquí estáis… ¡Ron, los chicos están aquí!-Una hermosa mujer con una mirada inteligente y madura abrazó fuertemente a sus dos hijos con los ojos brillantes por la emoción de la despedida que se avecinaba. Hermione Weasley era sin duda una mujer brillante. A pesar de poseer una indomable melena castaña, lograba mantener una imagen impoluta y elegante.

-Mamá, por favor, nos estas asfixiando.- Con una mueca, el castaño intentó zafarse sin éxito de los brazos de su madre. Ante la imagen, Rose sonrió divertida por la pena de su hermano. Iba ha extrañar los apabullantes pero calidos abrazos de su madre.

-¿Se puede saber que hacíais? Hace un momento estabais detrás de mí y de repente desaparecéis.

-Nada, solo que a Rose le había entrado el sueño y creyó que el suelo de la estación era un buen lugar para echarse una siesta.- La pelirroja fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

El pelirrojo no pareció estar conforme con la explicación del chico. Antes de objetar algo siquiera, entre todo el barullo de personas se escuchó la potente sirena que avisaba de los escasos 5 minutos que le quedaban al tren para salir de la estación.

Apresuradamente, aprovechando el poco tiempo que le quedaban, la castaña abrazó aún más fuerte a sus dos hijos luchando inútilmente por que las lágrimas no le traicionaran y no surcaran por su rostro. Aunque los años pasaran, la mujer era incapaz de evitar la emoción y el miedo que le suponía que sus dos pequeños se marcharan al castillo. Dejando tras ellos un acogedor hogar que, a causa de su ausencia, estaría demasiado vacío y silencioso los prójimos nueve meses para el gusto de la castaña.

\- Rose cariño se que no te lo tengo que pedir pero por favor cuida de tu hermano. Intenta no obsesionarte con los estudios, se que es duro, pero por favor, date un respiro. Hugo, hijo, concéntrate por lo que más quieras. Y prometedme los dos, por Merlín y por cualquier mago decente en este mundo, prometedme que intentareis pasar desapercibidos -Hermione miró preocupada a sus dos hijos y suplicó con todas sus fuerzas que todo fuera bien con ellos. Por lo menos este año.

Después de más abrazos asfixiantes y consejos de última hora, los dos hermanos se dirigieron a esa atestada locomotora, intentando esquivar inútilmente los cuerpos que se interponían ante su paso. A base de empujones y alaridos, Hugo Weasley se hacia paso como podía para llegar a esa ratonera que tenían por vagón.

Rose no era baja, pero ni mucho menos destacaba por su altura como lo hacían muchos del clan Weasley. Por lo tanto se le hacía prácticamente imposible ver entre tantas cabezas sobre ella. Sentía cuerpos ajenos presionando contra el propio, haciendo que se le dificultase incluso la simple acción de respirar.

-¡Rose, Hugo, estamos aquí!- Albus Severus Potter, que ya estaba en el sucio compartimiento, intentaba coger las manos de sus primos.

Más empujones, más cabezas impidiéndole ver entre tanta muchedumbre y más cuerpos aplastando y tirando de ella como si fuera una vieja muñeca de trapo.

-¡Apártate imbécil! ¿No ves que estaba yo primero?- La pelirroja sintió un fuerte tirón en el pelo que casi la devuelve con su nuevo amigo, el suelo. Menudo día. Sin siquiera tener tiempo para protestar, la Gryffindoriana rogaba por estabilizarse y no perder de vista su castaño hermano; sería un cómo encontrar una aguja en un pajar si eso llegase a suceder. Como pudo se aferró al viejo uniforme del ojimiel y con un último esfuerzo y más empujones por cuenta de sus compañeros, logró entrar dentro de aquella caja chirriante.

Los _Mudblood_ disponían de 10 viejos vagones en los cuales solo cabían diez personas. Pero, como era de esperar, todos y cada uno de esos ellos estaban ocupados por un mínimo de 30 estudiantes.

Sin llegar a recuperar el aliento, alzó la cabeza entre ese mar de brazos y piernas y logró divisar a cinco de sus primos. La pelirroja suspiró aliviada y rezó por que los otros hubieran logrado entrar en los 9 restantes.

-¡Eh mirad, los _Estirados_ ya están aquí!- Gritó Roxanne, su morena prima, señalando despectivamente con el dedo por la ventana a esa retahíla de vanidosos alumnos con caros uniformes.

Con aires de grandeza y superioridad, los _Purasangre_ caminaban despreocupadamente y con altivez hacía sus grandes y acomodados vagones.

Rose no escuchó ninguno de los insultos que aquellos que se hacían llamar _puros_ le dirigían. No se inmutó por las miradas de repulsión y odio que le dedicaban. Ni si quiera prestó atención a las quejas de sus compañeros por la falta de espacio. Porque, en el momento en que, como imanes, sus ojos conectaron con el propietario de aquellos amenazantes pero atrayentes orbes; tan grisáceos como el platino, el mundo se paralizó. Y supo, de manera inconsciente, en el preciso instante en el que _Él_ le devolvió la mirada, que ese año no iba a ser para nada corriente ni tranquilo. Vaya si lo sabía…

* * *

Se sentó despreocupadamente sobre el cómodo y aterciopelado sillón, cerró los ojos y lanzó un suave suspiro. No, no iba ha echar de menos en absoluto su casa ni a cualquiera que se albergara dentro de ella. En los siete años que llevaba cogiendo esa enorme locomotora, nunca nadie se había dignado en ir a despedirlo. Este año no había sido la excepción. No es que le importase, por lo menos ya no. El joven hacía tiempo que havia asumido la carencia de la figura tanto materna como paterna en su vida. Aquellos que se hacían llamar sus padres no eran más que dos sombras autoritarias que ordenaban, qué, cómo y cuándo hacer las cosas.

Pero, al igual que despreciaba cada uno de sus patrimonios y familiares, despreciaba aun más ese vejo y polvoriento castillo.

Otro año más encerrado entre aquellas paredes de piedra y libros. Por suerte, este era su último curso en la escuela de magia y hechicería.

Miró a través de la ventana; los árboles grandes y altivos, movidos por la suave brisa que desprendía el tren al circular, se reflejaban en las aguas cristalinas del río, y las grandes y majestuosas montañas se levantaban, poderosas, acariciando tenuemente las pocas nubes que se apreciaban en el claro cielo.

La imagen le recordaba a esos paisajes que describían los cuentos de cama que le leía hace muchos años, Magda, la regordeta sirvienta de pelo canoso y voz cantarina, antes de irse a dormir. Le recordaba a los misterios que albergaban esas cumbres, los secretos que escondía ese páramo virgen, y a la aventura que se respiraba en el aire. Le recordaba a los peligros que padecían los que por aquel entonces eran sus héroes infantiles; enfrentándose con cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. A la eterna guerra entre el hombre y la tierra salvaje. Le recordaba a la libertad.

De una manera un poco brusca, la vieja puerta se abrió de par en par dejando tras de si un desagradables sonido chirriante y dos figuras conocidas.

-A que no adivinas con quién me acabo de tropezar, Scorpius.-Alexander Nott cruzó la poca distancia que se interponía entre la puerta y su rubio amigo, y se echó elegantemente sobre uno de los sillones verde esmerada que ocupaba el amplio compartimiento.

-Sorpréndeme.- murmuró, con un tono frío e indiferente el Slytherin un poco irritado por la interrupción de su momento de paz. No se molestó en despegar sus metálicos orbes de aquel páramo de ensueño.

Con una sonrisa torcida capaz de derretir a toda la población femenina del castillo y alrededores, el castaño susurró con picardía.

-A Susan Perkins.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, y dado tu nivel de excitación parece que no, esa tal Susan Perkins lleva la marca en su antebrazo.- Megara Zabini se sentó al lado del ojiverde dejando tras ella una embriagante fragancia a moras.

Alexander amplió aun más su sonrisa, divertido por el comentario de la morena.

Colocando sus piernas en el regazo de ésta, se acomodó aun más en el sillón aterciopelado.

-Princesa, eso lo hace aún más interesante. ¿No crees?

-Creo que estás enfermo al querer complicarte tu insignificante existencia. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de apartarte?-Con una mueca en el rostro, la Slytheriana intentó zafarse de las piernas de su amigo que opriman su cuerpo.

Scorpius no estaba de humor para soportar estúpidas peleas. De hecho, últimamente no tenía humor para nada. Se irritaba con facilidad y estaba empezando a dormir poco por las noches.

Llevó la mano a su dorado cabello y con ella lo despeinó dejando a este con un aire desenfadado. Un hábito que no tenía ni idea de cuando lo había adquirido, que solo hacía acto de presencia cuando algo tenía al Slytherin nervioso. Y últimamente el chico estaba con los nervios a flor de piel.

Alexander pareció percatarse de que algo no iba bien del todo. Scorpius, al contrario que él, siempre había sido un chico serio y demasiado maduro para su edad. De pequeños solía acusarlo de ser aburrido y amargado ya que la personalidad opaca del chico solía sacarle la paciencia. Pero, aunque su mejor amigo desprendiera esa aura sobria la mayoría de veces del día, no era comparable con la que el rubio estaba mostrando en ese momento.

El castaño, para alivio de la morena, se incorporó en el asiento y adoptó una actitud preocupada.

-¿Va todo bien?- Su voz salió susurrante, con cautela, usando una tonalidad que utilizaría para tranquilizar a una bestia que estuviera buscando el momento oportuno para lanzársele al cuello.

El rubio poseía un gran parecido con su poderoso padre, Draco Malfoy; no solo había adquirido muchos de sus rasgos físicos dejándole con un rostro aristocrático e impoluto digno de ser esculpido en piedra como los dioses griegos. No solo había adquirido su particular personalidad. También había adquirido ese arte admirado y temido por muchos, haciendo que se le considerase una persona fría y pétrea. Scorpius Malfoy había adquirido la poderosa arma de esconder y manipular sentimientos y emociones, dándole una apariencia vacía, oscura y peligrosa. Pero por mucho que el ojigris intentase esconderse, a Alexander no le podía engañar. El castaño había crecido con el Slytherin y poco a poco empezó a interpretar esos pequeños gestos, esas pequeñas discrepancias inexistentes para cualquier persona menos para el ojiverde, que desvelaban el torrente de emociones que el rubio escondía bajo esa máscara de indiferencia y arrogancia. Descubrió que esa ventana se encontraba en esos electrizantes ojos grises que cambiaban de tonalidad según el estado anímico de su amigo.

Por eso, cuando por primera vez desde que había entrado en ese cómodo y amplio compartimiento, su rubio amigo despegó la mirada de ese hermoso paisaje y pudo contemplar esos orbes, normalmente grises y que ahora parecían casi negros; causándole un pequeño escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal al distinguir la angustia pero sobretodo el peligro y la oscuridad amenazante que esos dos pozos, normalmente grises y ahora negros, desprendían; supo que algo horrible iba a suceder.

Con una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora pero que causó el efecto contrario en su amigo, contestó el Slytherin con un tono sereno que contrastaba con la tormenta que se disipaba en sus magnéticos ojos.

-¿Qué podría ir mal?


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Este capitulo es un poco más extenso ya que la historia no se centrará solamente en los personajes principales, aunque si que tendrán más peso que el resto. La verdad es que siempre me han encantado las historias con diferentes tramas. Al final de cada capitulo responderé a cada uno de los comentarios. Os agradezco de corazón los favs y follows, espero que os guste y que no seáis reacios en dejar un review :)**

\- Por las barbas de Merlín, creo que me voy a desmayar.

-Shh!

La mirada amenazante que le dirigió la profesora Mcgonagall fue suficiente para que Hugo Weasley parara de lamentarse por lo menos 5 minutos más. Como si sus pequeños quejidos fueran a escucharse dentro de aquel comedor atestado de alumnos que gritaban, reían y comían todos a la vez, haciendo que todas las voces se mezclaran en un mismo y ensordecedor bullicio .Pero el castaño no se quejaba por el apabullante sonido de sus _privilegiados_ compañeros causaban, no. El ojimiel se estaba mordisqueando las uñas por apaciguar esa horrible bestia que gruñía dentro de su estomago al observar esos deliciosos manjares de todos los sabores, colores y formas tan apetecibles a la vista, al oler la fragancia que acariciaba todos sus sentidos; trasportándole a lugares inimaginables, lugares hermosos donde todo era posible.

Hugo sentía que flotaba.

La bestia volvió a gruñir pero esta vez de forma escandalosa, haciendo que la profesora mirara entre sorprendida y preocupada al rostro lleno de angustia del chico, y que sus compañeros más cercanos intentaran inútilmente aguantar la potente carcajada que luchaba por salir desde lo más profundo de sus gargantas.

Y es que el pobre muchacho sufría la misma pesadilla todos los años. No importaba todo lo que comiera antes, durante y después del viaje. Cada vez que llegaba al castillo se moría por que llegara la hora de la comida, ansiando desesperadamente probar esas delicias que se le mostraban delante de sus narices. El hecho de que tuviera que esperar de pie, escondido en una esquina acompañado de un centenar de compañeros de su calaña, a que los _Estirados_ finalizaran con su cena, no apaciguaba en absoluto su desdicha.

Miró esperanzado como poco a poco el comedor iba perdiendo cada vez más alumnado, dejando tras su marcha un suave runrún que aliviaba sus tímpanos y, lo más importante, la comida. Casi se le salta el corazón al observar como el último estudiante, un regordete de 4 curso proveniente de la casa Hufflepuf, abandonaba el recinto por la enorme puerta. El castaño quería llorar de alegría cuando la jefa de la casa Gryffindor dio el permiso para saborear lo que quedaba de esos manjares. Sin esperar un segundo más empezó a devorar todo lo que se encontraba por su paso.

-Esto es humillante, nos dan las sobras como si fuéramos perros.- Lily Potter se sentó enfrente de su castaño primo y lanzó una mueca de asco al ver los restos mordisqueados de lo que antes había sido una pechuga de pollo.

-Bueno, para ser sinceros somos considerados como tales, así que no es de sorprender.-Albus cogió una rebanada de pan y se hizo un improvisado sándwich.-Por qué no tomas ejemplo de Hugo, a él no parece importarle en absoluto.- señaló al castaño que estaba demasiado ocupado en tragar ese trozo de carne que en prestar atención a la conversación de sus dos primos.

Rose frunció el ceño al ver como su hermano se olvidaba otra vez de masticar y se atragantaba con el pollo. La pelirroja cogió el bol de la ensalada. Prácticamente, desde su primer día en el colegio la chica se había convertido en vegetariana por la fuerza, ya que los vegetales eran los únicos alimentos que quedaban impolutos.

-Pues no me parece justo. Planteo hacer una huelga de hambre hasta que nos den comida decente.- La pelirroja menor se cruzó de brazos, negándose, como si fuera una niña de seis años, a comer nada que habitara en esa mesa.

-Morirías de hambre antes de que te dejaran sentarte junto a los _Puros._ -Contestó el azabache haciendo caso omiso a los disparates de su hermana.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que pretendes que haga? ¿Sentarme a comer la mierda de un hijo de puta mientras le lloro las gracias por permitirme siquiera una miga de pan?-La chica de ojos cafés estaba perdiendo la paciencia y levantó un poco la voz, haciendo que algunos de sus compañeros le dirigieran una mirada curiosa.

-Eso es exactamente lo que quiero que hagas.- Albus la advirtió con los ojos; como las miradas que lanzaba su madre cuando regañaba a la pelirroja, haciendo que esta resoplase llena de indignación y se decidiera por comer la fría carne de pollo.

-¡Eh Hugo!- Desde la mesa de la casa Ravenclaw se escuchó gritar a Dominique.- Te cambio este mus de chocolate por esas fresas con nata que tienes delante.

Por primera vez desde que había empezado a comer, el castaño pareció interesado en algo que no fuera en devorar todo lo que encontrara por la mesa y corrió a por el mus que sujetaba la rubia sin importar arrollar algunos de los alumnos de primer año que andaban distraídos observando deslumbrados la belleza clásica de aquellas paredes de piedra.

Rose estaba demasiado abstraída en su propio mundo para percatarse del espectáculo que hacía su hermano. La pelirroja no había probado siquiera la insípida ensalada y se dedicaba a mirar atontada una pequeña mancha negra del mantel mientras removía con desgana su plato.

No podía quitarse de la mente al propietario de aquellos embaucadores ojos grises; esos ojos que incitaban como el mismo diablo a realizar los más oscuros pecados, que te absorbían y consumían como un agujero negro, pero que te atraían como un foco de luz entre las tinieblas. Como si no fuera suficiente con la tenebrosa belleza que aquellos orbes trasmitían, la Gryffindoriana estaba perdiendo la cabeza por intentar buscar el significado que aquellos pozos ennegrecidos le habían trasmitido. Claro que conocía al joven. Scorpius Malfoy tenía una presencia difícil de olvidar, por no mencionar que era el primogénito de una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico. Aún recordaba como en su primer año en el castillo, su protector padre le había ordenado que lo evitara; ella, como la hija modelo que siempre había sido, lo había obedecido sin rechistar.

El colegio era muy grande y aunque los dos cursaran el mismo curso, las directrices se encargaban personalmente de que personas como él, no respirasen el mismo aire que ella. Así que no era de esperar que la relación con el chico fuera prácticamente nula, y que lo único que supiera del rubio se debiera a los escasos y no muy convincentes rumores que algunas veces llegaban a sus oídos.

Por eso, cuando el chico le devolvió la mirada no pudo evitar desconcertarse, y más cuando pudo percibir el peligro que emanaban sus ojos. El Slytherin la había mirado como si quisiera devorarla, como si quisiese absorber su alma hasta que no quedase ni una gota. La sola idea la hizo estremecerse en el asiento.

Rose se obligó a despertarse de su martirio mental y se regañó a si misma por estar preocupándose por niñerías cuando su último curso estaba a punto de empezar. Miró el viejo reloj que le había regalado el abuelo Arthur el día de su séptimo aniversario, y suspiró aliviada. Tenía exactamente una hora para deshacer su baúl, media para prepararse para ir a la cama, seis horas de sueño, una para arreglarse antes de ir a clase y le sobraba aun así un cuarto para desayunar.

Lo tenía que tener todo controlado, no podía permitirse que se le escapase nada si quería sacar el mejor promedio. Necesitaba tener un currículo perfecto para entrar a trabajar en el ministerio.

Su familia siempre había insistido en que se dedicara al negocio familiar ya que la tienda de artículos de broma tenía un horario decente y se podía vivir bien. Era lo máximo que podía llegar alguien como ella. Pero en cambio la ojiazul no estaba dispuesta a rendirse sin antes haber dado un poco de guerra; estaba harta de ser una víctima más del sistema, de conformarse y agachar la cabeza como un animal bien domesticado. Y aunque todas las cartas estaban en su contra, iba ha hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para poder luchar por los derechos de los brujos nacidos de _muggles._ La pelirroja quería terminar con tanta crueldad e injusticia, acabar con la intolerancia y la opresión en el mundo mágico; poder ayudar a esas familias que literalmente morían de hambre cada día porque se les negaba la compra de productos básicos en muchos establecimientos, quería finalizar con la marginación social que tantas personas padecían, y poder ofrecerles todas las oportunidades que aquellos llamados _Mudblood's_ merecían como personas. Quería demostrarle al mundo que la igualdad, la libertad y la justicia no solo eran palabras, que no eran ideas utópicas y que luchando con esfuerzo y perseverancia se podían conseguir.

Quería demostrar que un mundo mágico mejor era posible, pero para eso, este año tenía que ser perfecto.

Dominique Weasley apretó fuertemente el tenedor dejando la parte superior de sus manos más blanquecinas de lo usual. La rubia tenía muchas virtudes, y muchas de ellas se podían percibir a simple vista, como por ejemplo, su abrumadora belleza, cortesía de su descendencia _veela._ La Ravenclaw tenía una apariencia frágil, delicada pero sobre todo angelical; su pelo dorado, siempre perfectamente peinado, parecía desprender luz propia. Los rojos y finos labios contrastaban con su piel nívea; lisa y suave a la vista, solamente manchada por unas imperceptibles pecas que se esparcían de manera desordenada por su rostro, desvelando la humanidad de la chica y no la aparición de un ser divino. A su vez, la rubia poseía un cuerpo que parecía estar esculpido a mano; su esbelta figura tenía las medidas y las curvas perfectas. Un cuerpo delicado pero sensual que muchos hombres matarían por poseer en todas las formas posibles.

La rubia _casi_ parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Casiporque, en sus gatunos ojos esmeraldas se percibía una potente personalidad y el carácter que la caracterizaba. Podía ser divertida, amigable, protectora, tierna, cariñosa… Pero si alguien se atrevía en tocarla a ella o a los suyos, no dudaba en sacar las uñas.

Y aunque Dominique Weasley tuviera muchas virtudes, la paciencia no era una de ellas.

Estaba canalizando toda su fuerza de voluntad en un mismo propósito; soportar la verborrea que soltaba su compañera de habitación, Susan Perkins. Al parecer la otra rubia tenía la necesidad de relatar con excesivos detalles sus vacaciones de verano en _no se a dónde_ y con _no se quién,_ pasando por alto un pequeño problema: el que no le importara una puta mierda la vida de esa chica. Y es que su compañera no había parado de hablar desde que se habían sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw para cenar.

La ojiazul estaba pasando por tres fases; en un principio la Weasley se había mostrado interesada en lo que parecía ser un pequeño comentario. Cuando la cosa empezó ha alargarse un poco más de la cuenta, pretendía aparentar ser esa dama que su madre había intentado que fuera; lanzaba pequeñas sonrisas educadas mientras de forma disimulada aspiraba a cambiar a un tema de conversación donde la rubia teñida no fuera protagonista. Pero la chica no daba su brazo a torcer, era como si careciera de filtro. Su voz chillona retumbaba por los oídos de la _veela_ provocándole migraña y unas ganas enormes de coger un tapón, un baso, o su propia mano si hacía falta, para tapar la boca de su compañera.

Pero no lo hizo. Se obligó a tranquilizarse y a contar hasta el número que requiriera para evitar quedar ya castigada el primer día en el castillo.

" _Respira, Dominique. No olvides respirar."_

-… y cuando creía que me había perdido por tercera vez, me cruzo con Alexander Nott. Bueno cruzar, la verdad es que he tropezado con él. ¿Pero te lo puedes creer? Porque yo aun no me lo creo. Por Merlín creo que debería ser ilegal ser tan atractivo. Y sí, se lo que estás pensando, pero al chico no le ha importado en absoluto que llevara la marca. Es decir, que la ha visto pero que le ha restado importancia. Creo que este año voy a intentar ha hablar con él, porque, como dice siempre mi tía abuela, Tesil, "tiran más dos tetas que dos carretas". Esa mujer… enserio, ¡estamos hablando de una vieja de 76 años y habla como chica una de 17! La verdad es que admiro mucho a las personas liberales. No entiendo como mi abuela dice que es una inmadura. Las dos nunca han tenido buena relación. Pobres… me dan un poco de pena, pero a ver, Tesil siempre a sido mucho más atractiva, la mujer no tiene la culpa de que Raimón, su vecino, se fijara en ella antes. Yo si hubiese estado en su lugar habría mandado a la mier…

-Lo siento, Susan, pero creo que me voy a la cama.- Domique se levantó de la silla rápidamente, utilizando más brusquedad de la que quería haber utilizado y cogió la última fresa que, hacían unos minutos y un largo y tedioso monologo por delante, su primo Hugo le había prestado.

-Oh, vale.- La rubia parecía más apenada por que le hubieran interrumpido que por la huida de la ojiverde. -¿Te encuentras bien? Estás un poco tensa.

-Sí, sí. No te preocupes, ya sabes, el viaje me deja polvo.

-Pues conozco un remedio contra el dolor de espalda buenísimo. Recuerdo como el la boda de mi primo Marcus, la tía Tesil…

-Hasta mañana Susan.-Dominique salió rápidamente por la puerta del Gran Comedor, huyendo de, por lo que parecía, otro eterno monologo por parte de la rubia teñida.

Estaba harta de tantas historias absurdas y, aunque no conocía a esa mujer, estaba segura que si volvía a escuchar el nombre de la tía Tesil, hallaría a esa vieja y la mandaría, junto con su sobrina, al mismísimo infierno.

No hacía falta decir que la chica se encontraba con un humor de perros. Afortunadamente la Ravenclaw sabía quién y cómo iba a alegrarle la noche.

La chica caminó con su típico andar gatuno por los amplios y oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts. El verano pronto se despediría de Londres, dejando tras este el lluvioso otoño. No era de extrañar que la noche fuera un poco más fría de lo usual.

El castillo estaba en completo silencio. Desde que la chica tenía uso de razón había escuchado interminables leyendas sobre las oscuras noches de la escuela, donde la penumbra y la carencia de sonido alguno reinaban en aquel ambiente espectral y lúgubre. Y es que ese silencio no era normal; era un silencio que te erizaba la piel, que te hacía estremecer, un silencio que era capaz de hacerte perder la cordura.

Un silencio amenazante, enloquecedor. Pero no para Dominique; la chica era demasiado orgullosa para dejarse amedrentar por estúpidas historias de viejas para no dormir.

Hacía apenas cinco minutos que había empezado el toque de queda, y aunque se arriesgaba a que la patrulla la encontrara, la rubia no tenía la más mínima intención de caer a los brazos de Morfeo en ese momento. Caminaba decidida por los amplios pasillos con un único objetivo: el aula de DCAO.

Delicadamente pero aun así con firmeza, la chica golpeó un par de veces la robusta y vieja puerta .En ese preciso instante escuchó dentro de aquella habitación el reconocible sonido del cristal rompiéndose en mil pedazos en el suelo, acompañados por unos pequeños golpes, el chirriar de los muebles al ser desplazados con brusquedad y una conocida voz lamentándose por el estropicio que había causado en un momento.

-¡U-un segundo!- La rubia sonrió por el tartamudeo causado por la natural torpeza del chico. Después de tres segundos y de más piezas cayendo por doquier, la puerta se abrió dejando entrever a un atractivo y sorprendido Frank Longbottom. –Dominique… ¿Q-que haces aquí?

Solo bastó una pequeña mirada por parte del mayor como para que a la rubia le brillasen los ojos y se le formase una estúpida sonrisa de quinceañera enamorada. Se regañó mentalmente, no _podía_ rebajarse a esas demostraciones de amor absurdo. Por Merlín, ni siquiera estaba enamorada, ella no se enamoraba, al contrario, eran ellos los que caían a sus pies y mendigaban un poco de su atención. La rubia no era como Perkins, ella no se arrastraba por nadie. Por eso, intentó disimular su descuido utilizando sus genes de _veela,_ convirtiendo su torpe sonrisa a una picara.

-Quería saber cómo te fue el viaje.- Con inocencia fingida la chica acarició un mechón de su dorado cabello. No iba a descansar hasta conseguir aquello que últimamente le estaba quitando el sueño: su joven _profesor._

-Bien bien, si, bien, cl-claro.- El chico estaba claramente nervioso por la presencia de la ojiverde.

-¿No me invitas a pasar, Frank?

El castaño se obligó a respirar.

-¿Dentro? Claro s-sí, si. Pasa.- Se hizo a un lado para que la chica entrara dentro del aula. Con un mirar curioso la rubia inspeccionaba el despacho de su nuevo profesor. No era grande ni lujoso, pero se podía respirar un aire cálido y acogedor. Dos anchas estanterías se alzaban en las paredes superiores, donde dentro de ellas habitaban grandes y polvorientos libros que seguramente no habían sido consultados en décadas. Tenía una pequeña ventana donde se podía apreciar el lago del castillo, y, en la roja alfombra se encontraba lo que antes había sido un valioso jarrón. Sonrió por el estropicio del joven. –Siento el desorden, aun no he terminado de instalarme del todo. La verdad es que no se por donde empezar a desempaquetar los baúles.

-Es muy bonito.-Con delicadeza la ojiverde deslizaba los dedos por la amplia mesa observando con poco interés los papeles esparcidos por ella.

-S-si lo e-es.- Frank mantenía la vista bajo el suelo, y cada dos segundos se llevaba la mano a la nuca en un vano intento de ocultar su nerviosismo. Dominique se felicitó por causarle ese estado al castaño.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces un poco tenso.- Con falsa preocupación en su tono de voz, la ojiverde empezó a caminar despacio hasta el chico. El movimiento de sus caderas junto a la mirada lasciva que desprendían sus gatunos ojos hizo al joven delirar. No podía con eso.

La Ravenclaw le obligó a echarse sobre el cómodo sillón. Con delicadeza, pero sobretodo, con su natural sensualidad, procedió a sentarse sobre el regazo del mayor.- Conozco un buen remedio contra el estrés, cortesía de la tía Tésil.- Ronroneaba la hermosa joven cerca del oído del castaño, mientras acariciaba el torso del chico causándole pequeños escalofríos.

Frank tenía los ojos cerrados y rezaba por que su raciocinio lograra vencer a sus instintos. Tenía que mantenerse frío, distante. No podía sucumbir a los encantos de esa sirena que le llamaba hasta perder la razón. Pensó en Teddy y en lo enfurecido que estaría si se llegase a enterar de que se estaba acostando con la hermana pequeña de su prometida. Pensó en sus padres, que tanto se habían esmerado en darle una gran educación al chico. Y pensó en todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para lograr entrar en la plaza bacante de profesor en la tan prestigiosa escuela; el chico había sido cuestionado miles de veces, muchos habían dudado de su potencial por causa de su poca experiencia. Había sido juzgado y menospreciado por ser considerado un traidor a la sangre, haciendo que su camino hacía el mundo laboral hubiese sido prácticamente imposible. No podía dejarse amedrentar por la rubia, un descuido como este le podía costar aquello por lo que tanto había luchado. Tenía demasiado en juego.

Pero aunque el chico hiciera todo lo posible e imposible para parecer impasible a las caricias que la rubia proporcionaba por su cuerpo, Dominique sabía que el ojimiel no tardaría en caer; no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir al castaño tan fácilmente.

Deslizó sus manos hasta el cuello del mayor, proporcionando suaves caricias que hacían que la piel del joven se erizase a causa del contacto.

-Frank, mírame por favor.-Y ese fue su fatídico error. En el momento en que abrió sus ojos y pudo observar a la mujer que tenía literalmente sobre él, toda su cordura se echó por la borda. ¿Pero quién en su sano juicio hubiera podido escapar de la mirada que le lanzaba la rubia? La chica poseía un rostro por el que hombres matarían por besar. Su brillante cabello estaba tenuemente desordenado, donde, lejos de arruinar su estampa, le daba un aire salvaje. Su angelical rostro estaba bañado por un suave y tierno rubor. En los orbes de la joven parecía que el mar y el cielo se hubieran declarado la guerra, dejando un escenario tormentos y amenazante. La imagen del puro deseo. Pero aunque la imagen de la chica era digna de ser retratada en un lienzo, el chico había quedado prendido por su boca; los labios se presentaban ante él entreabiertos y húmedos, como si se le estuvieran invitando a probar esa jugosa y fresca fruta que se postraba ante sus ojos. Los miraba de forma hambrienta, enloquecedora; su respiración empezó a fallarle cuando se imaginó mordiendo esos carnosos labios hasta que sangrasen. Quería hacerlos suyos. Quería proclamar a esa obra de arte como su propiedad.

Utilizando demasiada fuerza, el chico se abalanzó sobre los delicados labios de la joven; mordiéndolos, succioándolos y provocando suaves jadeos a la chica. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba explorar cada centímetro de la boca de la rubia. Deslizó con cuidado la lengua sobre el labio inferior de la ojiverde, pidiendo permiso para que esta fuese abierta. Dominique no dudo un segundo en conceder el deseo del chico, y en el preciso momento en que sus lenguas se encontraron, una desesperada lucha por quién debía mantener el control se desató entre ellos. Se mordían hasta hacerse sangrar, sus labios chocaban de tal manera que el placer y el dolor se fusionaban convirtiéndose en la más exquisita de las sensaciones. Ninguno quería sucumbir al otro.

Sin detener el hambriento beso, la chica deslizó sus delicadas manos hasta el cabello del castaño. Desordenándolo en el proceso, empezó a proporcionarle pequeños tirones provocándole audibles jadeos. Frank aferró sus manos sobre la estrecha cintura de la chica, y con movimientos circulares, ascendió su toque por las curvas de Dominique.

No se daban tregua; era como si no tuvieran suficiente del otro.

Con una delicadeza no muy acorde con la situación, una de las manos del chico descendió hasta una de las piernas de la rubia, acariciándola, moldeándola y aferrándose a ella con posesividad.

Frank parecía estar bajo alguna especie de hechizo. No era capaz de centrarse en nada que no fuera el cuerpo de la _veela_ y las caricias que esta le proporcionaba. Estaba obnubilado por la suavidad de su piel y por la fragancia natural que esta desprendía. Era como si el mundo entero, al igual que su cordura, hubieran desaparecido para el joven.

La Ravenclaw empezó a balancear sus caderas sobre el cuerpo de su profesor, ocasionado que su cuerpos obtuvieran más contacto ya de por si.

Dominique lanzó un audible gemido sobre la boca de su acompañante cuando el miembro de este empezó a hacer presión sobre uno de sus muslos.

Frank reaccionó ante el sonido. La situación se le había escapado de las manos una vez más. Por segunda vez consecutiva sus intentos se habían apoderado de su lógica, dejando tras de si lo que podían llegar a ser unas terribles consecuencias. No podía seguir con eso, no podía dejar libres a sus deseos. Lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal por un millar de razones, empezando por ser el profesor de la rubia.

-No, detente.- Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano Frank detuvo el beso con brusquedad y, ante la expresión consternada de la chica, empezó a separar sus cuerpos con impaciencia. Como si de repente la rubia hubiera pasado de ser la personificación del deseo a un ser chico se levantó del viejo sillón provocando que la chica tuviera que bajar de su regazo. La falta de contacto les produjo una desagradable sensación de vacío.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- soltó confundida

-Esto no está bien, Dominique, y lo sabes. No puedes presentarte aquí a las once de la noche para hacer… Merlín sabe qué querías hacer.- Frank se movía nervioso por todo el pequeño despacho sin ser capaz de devolverle la mirada a la Ravenclaw. Por mucho que la culpa le estuviera invadiendo, el deseo corría visiblemente por sus venas, y observar a la desaliñada chica no serviría de mucha ayuda.

Los ojos de la rubia brillaban por la indignación del momento y el tenue rubor por la excitación estaba siendo remplazado por un feroz carmesí consecuente de la cólera que estaba experimentando; pero aún así, su orgullo herido mantenía oculta toda la rabia que parecía querer explotar.

\- Como si hubieras puesto mucha resistencia antes de lanzarte como un animal en celo sobre mi boca. ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre? No te quejaste hace dos semanas. Incluso me atrevería a decir que lo disfrutaste. ¿Me equivoco, Frank?

Por primera vez desde que su beso había sido bruscamente interrumpido por el chico, Frank le devolvió la mirada a la rubia.

-Hace dos semanas no sabía que iba a ser tu profesor. Lo siento, Dominique pero esto debe terminar.

Con una sonrisa sarcástica y sardónica pintada en su rostro, observó al joven con suficiencia. El chico no pudo hacer otra cosa que estremecerse.

-No, te equivocas. Esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar, _profesor_.- Con pasos seguros, la rubia abandonó el aula.

Su despertar fue mecánico. Inevitable.

Exactamente a las cinco de la mañana los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron violentamente sin dejar paso al tenue aleteo de las pestañas ni el suave parpadeo hacia la conciencia.

Le rodeó un mundo sumido en la negrura. Poco a poco sus orbes empezaron a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que albergaba la alcoba, percibiendo así las sombras que delataban las siluetas del mobiliario.

Era temprano. Faltaban un poco más de una hora para que sus compañeros empezaran a despertar, y Scorpius celebró esos escasos sesenta minutos de paz, levantándose de la comodidad de su cama.

Se dirigió a uno de los pesados baúles que adornaba la entrada para coger uno de sus tantos uniformes. Miró atentamente el escudo de la casa Slytherin. La simbólica serpiente parecía devolverle la mirada con la peligrosidad, arrogancia y astucia que la caracterizaba. Era como si su mismo padre le estuviera observando a través de los ojos de aquella alimaña. El rubio no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el pensamiento.

Empezó a vestirse con delicadeza, intentando que la prenda no se arrugase lo suficiente para evitar que la elegancia que tanto había caracterizado a su familia se echase a perder.

A veces, cuando la responsabilidad de su apellido pesaba demasiado sobre sus hombros, no podía evitar imaginar que habría sido de él si no hubiese sido hijo de Draco Malfoy. Scorpius no odiaba su nombre, al contrario, la importancia de su apellido le había ocasionado más comodidades que dolores de cabeza. Pero aun así, no podía evitar pensar cual hubiera sido su destino si perteneciese a una familia más humilde, más cercana, más cálida. Más humana.

Salió de su habitación sin molestarse en no hacer ruido. Como si alguien se atreviera a reprender al rubio por pasearse a deshoras.

La vida en el castillo le era tan fácil que resultaba siendo aburrida. Desde que entró el primer año a la escuela, fue recibido como si perteneciese a la realeza.

Era envidiado, admirado, respetado, pero sobretodo temido. No recordaba nunca haber sacado menos de un extraordinario; los profesores estaban literalmente acojonados por las represalias que su familia les podría causar, por eso, hacía demasiado tiempo que había perdido el interés por las materias.

La mañana era inusualmente fría para ser principios de septiembre.

Caminaba sin un rumbo fijo; estaba demasiado ocupado con su batalla interna como para pensar en algo tan insignificante como en donde poder matar el tiempo. Esta noche, al igual que las anteriores, no había conseguido dormir bien. Al parecer el insomnio ya era usual en la vida del joven, y aunque físicamente la falta de sueño no parecía causar estragos, mentalmente el chico estaba desecho.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando se vio a si mismo saliendo hacia los exteriores de la escuela. El frio y la humedad se adherían a sus huesos y el rocío cubría suavemente el pasto como una fina capa de tela.

Se sentó en la orilla del enorme y majestuoso lago. Septiembre era uno de los pocos meses en que las aguas no permanecían congeladas, y aunque el chico adoraba los paisajes pétreos, no pudo evitar agradecer a la vista la estampa veraniega que emanaba el lugar. Cerró los ojos al sentir como la fría brisa acariciaba su rostro, y, por primera vez en días, se dio el lujo de respirar con tranquilidad.

Hace dos meses que se respiraba un ambiente más tenso en la mansión Malfoy; todos andaban con los nervios a flor de piel y los silencios incómodos reinaban en cada una de sus comidas. ¿El motivo? Scorpius estaba a punto de cumplir los 18 años.

Después de ganar la guerra, todo aquel que cumpliera la mayoría de edad tenía como derecho, deber y obligación, realizar cualquier cosa que el Señor Oscuro ordenase, demostrando así fidelidad y sumisión. Una vez la misión haya sido realizada con éxito, eras libre de hacer tú vida.

Desde hacía bastante las misiones que el comité ordenaba eran bastante amenas; encontrar información útil de algún fugitivo de guerra, trabajar de ayudante en las oficinas de leyes, o dirigir el orden en los suburbios donde vivían los Mudbloods. Pero últimamente los magos nacidos de muggles eran más en número y se temía una revolución. Era hora de hacer limpieza.

La carta había llegado hacía dos días, y desde el momento en que la tuvo entre sus manos, no se había separado de ella. Como si fuera ya un acto reflejo, Scorpius busco el pequeño y arrugado papel entre los bolsillos de su túnica. La carta era simple y precisa, y aun así nunca pensó que le sería tan duro leer un simple papel.

Las pupilas del rubio se dilataron presos por la adrenalina que estaba experimentando. Un nombre. Un insignificante nombre que le daría la libertad que tanto ansiaba. El nombre que le daría la oportunidad de escapar de su familia, de vivir bajo sus limites y normas. Un simple nombre que le otorgaría la vida que tanto anhelaba.

Apretó con fuerza la carta entre sus manos y miró con determinación a la nada. Si el rubio quería ser libre tenía que deshacerse de ese nombre, de eliminar la existencia de su propietario. No podía descansar hasta que le haya arrebatado el último suspiro a ese nombre, de destruir cualquier indicio de vida, de absorber hasta la última gota de su ser. Si Scorpius quería ser libre, tenía que convertir en cenizas a _Rose Weasley_

 **Respuestas:**

 **:** No sabes como me ha alegrado tu comentario, de verdad, ya pensaba que no había gustado a nadie XD. Siempre he tenido curiosidad de cómo hubiera sido la vida de los personajes de la tercera generación si los Mortifagos hubieran ganado la guerra, espero que te resulte interesante. Sobre lo de Alexander y Megara, si te digo la verdad es que no he podido resistirme, pero si te desagrada la idea no tengo ninguna objeción en cambiar el nombre a los personajes. Espero que disfrutes de esta historia lo mismo que yo escribiéndola. Un beso muy grande :)


End file.
